Unison Raid
by katybuggy
Summary: Juvia and Gray have completed a Unison Raid, and more importantly together. Juvia is thrilled, more like obsessive over Gray. What if the two had fallen for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Juvia's POV

" Unison Raid! " The two mages shouted in unison. The water around Magnolia erupted around the pair, and icicles were falling on the Fairy Tail wizards. " Thank You, Juvia. " Gray said, with a hint of compassion. Juvia felt butterflies in her stomach, and her cheeks go red. This is why she joined Fairy Tail.

Back at the girl's dorm, " Juvia, are you alright? " Lucy asked. A small giggle escaped from Juvia as she opened the door. " What did you exactly want me here for? " Lucy asked with a annoyed tone.

" Gray-sama is acting weird towards Juvia, but a good weird. Juvia really likes Gray-sama. " Juvia said, nervously.

" That's an understatement, " Lucy murmured under her breath. Lucy inhaled deeply and said, " Gray has been acting weird, but not to discourage you, but I think it's about something else. "

Juvia's eyes widened. " Juvia has a love rival, Juvia will not take this. " Juvia angrily whined. Lucy gave Juvia a confused look.

" I never said it was a person, I think he's just found some closure in a close friend's death. " Lucy said with a reassuring tone. Juvia looked up at Lucy with hopeful eyes and shooed her out of the room. As the door closed Juvia kneeled by her bed and pulled out a doll. It had a strange resemblence to Gray.

Another knock on the door. She picked her Gray doll up and brought it to the door thinking the person on the other side was Lucy, it wasn't. " Levy, what are you doing here? " Juvia said, hiding the doll behind her back.

" Lucy kind of told me what's going on, don't be discouraged. After all, Gajeel tried to kill me and we have something. " Levy said, frowning. Juvia kind of smiled. To think, her and Gajeel were in Phantom Lord and tried to destroy Fairy Tail.

" Juvia understands, Thank You, and Bye. " Juvia said, hurriedly. She shut the door in Levy's face. She felt a little guilty. She didn't want to, but it was getting awkward. And a little personal. Juvia took her Gray doll out and hugged it. " Gray-sama, why do you ignore me when I show so much affection. " Juvia sighed. She climbed into bed, excited at what today had held, nervous of what tommorow would be.

" Juvia " Gray said. She looked at him with great longing. He held her face in his hands, brushing her cheeks. Juvia leaned towards him and Gray didn't pull away. Their lips about to meet...


	2. Chapter 2

Gray's POV

I've already said I'm sorry, flame brain! " Gray shouted at a notorious pink-haired mage.

Natsu eyed the ice mage for a while. " I'll let you off easy this time ice princess, but anything like this happens again, I'll burn you to a crisp. "

" I'll be looking forward to it, by the way has anyway seen Juvia lately? " He asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

" The stalker becomes the stalked. " Erza said with a smirk on her face. Gray looked away from Erza.

" It's not like _that. _" Gray said emphasizing his words. " She used up a lot of power with the Unison Raid, and I want to check up on her. If I had used a lot of power wouldn't you check up on me? " Gray said convincingly.

" No not really. " Natsu and Erza teased. " Just go see Juvia... " Natsu said, wiggling his eyebrows. Gray walked down the hallway towards Juvia's room. He wasn't ready for this yet, so he may have a small admiration for Juvia, but what would he say? He paced around the hallway thinking. No, he wouldn't do it not today. Juvia would probably tackle him anyways.

Why not pass some time and go to the guild hall, even though Natsu and Erza would bug the crap out of him. He walked into the rambuncious guild hall. Cana was drinking like always, along with Macao and Wakaba. Honestly this whole guild is a bunch of drunks, but they are loyal bastards. Erza and Natsu were actually nowhere to be found, but probably at their houses by now. Wendy was sitting chatting with Carla, why not strike up conversation?

" So, we're the only sober people in this joint. " Gray said smiling at the chaos they called normal life around him.

Wendy turned to look up at him. " Yes, it seems to usually be that way. But this guild is an eternal adventure, right? No matter how drunk we are everyone's a family. " Gray smiled. How could a girl so young be so wise? She's been through a lot though, having fake guildmates and friends. Gray would be nothing without Fairy Tail.

It was 5 in the evening, he could go sleep at Lucy's place anyways. He walked out the doors and started towards the metropolis of Magnolia. He stopped in front of Lucy's apartment, and twisted the doorknob, it was suprisingly open, he usually had to break in. It's like she knew he was coming. He twisted the doorknob and walked inside. Lucy was asleep at her desk. Again. She was writing a interesting story about an invisible bandit. He stripped, as always.

" Gray. " Juvia said. Gray was standing in a rose garden with Juvia, which he never remembered going too. He just stood dumbfounded, wondering how he got there. Juvia started leaning towards him, like she was going to kiss him. He didn't move though, he never felt this way about Juvia, but he kind of wanted to kiss her. He leaned in more and Juvia embraced him. For a depressed rain woman, she had a warm touch. It kind of made him feel happy.


End file.
